


Demons & Rats

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Charmed (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Peter somehow finds the Book of Shadows in his possession and accidentally summons a demon.
Relationships: Cole Turner & Peter Pettigrew
Kudos: 2
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020





	Demons & Rats

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Cast The Dice 2020: Fours. Twenty-Four Hours To Live.

Peter didn't think that he'd ever meet anyone that he was more terrified of than Lord Voldemort, but it turned out that he had been wrong. There were far more terrifying creatures out there than the one he served. Or at least that was what he was now coming to learn as he stood there in the Malfoy Manor opposite someone whose skin was bright red and eyes were black.

He wanted to say that he wasn't responsible for this creature (or maybe it was a person?) suddenly appearing in the middle of Malfoy's large library but the fact that he had been reading a book aloud when a puff of smoke had signalled his arrival lead him to doubt that.

So far the creature hadn't said or done anything, which Peter supposed was a blessing, but the tightness in his chest told him that that was bound to change. He had to get this thing back into the book somehow so he managed to unfreeze himself and turn the page.

The book however disappeared from his hands and when Peter looked back to the creature, it was holding it.

"Interesting." Peter flinched when he heard it speak, it sounded almost human and that was wholly unsettling for him. "The Book of Shadows."

Peter hadn't really taken much notice of what book he had been reading but it seemed that the creature was far too happy to have it in his grasp. He wanted to ask for it back, but he didn't think that the creature was going to comply.

"Thank you for summoning me and for letting this fall into my possession." The creature added, just before his expression changed and he slammed the book shut. "You idiot!"

Peter was used to being called much worse things so this insult didn't bother him all too much, but he did have to wonder what he had screwed up this time. "I - I -" He stuttered out as he went to apologise, but the creature cut him off as it practically threw the book at him.

"Useless." The creature muttered as it began to pace the room, its appearance slowly changing from that of a red skinned thing to a human man with dark hair and piercing green eyes that Peter didn't even have to look at properly to be able to see across the room.

Peter opened the book to the page he had been reading from and saw the footnote, and the reason that the creature was annoyed.  _ 'This spell will summon the demon Belthazar to this plane for twenty-four hours'. _

A demon. Peter couldn't quite believe that. He'd never met a demon before, in fact he didn't even know that demons existed until he met this one. He supposed that it could be possible that he had simply zoned out in class when they had been taught about them, but even though he had been a poor student he was sure that even he would have listened to something like this.

He had a feeling that if Lord Voldemort had known about demons then he would have attempted to use their abilities to help him take over the wizarding world far more effectively than he currently was. Peter swallowed thickly at that thought and pushed it as far away from his mind as possible. If Voldemort found that thought later then it could risk his life.

"I've got to find her." The demon muttered to himself, shooting Peter a look before rubbing his hands over his face. "Where are we?"

Peter blinked a couple of times before he managed to form an answer. "Wiltshire, England."

"Damnit!' The demon hissed, causing Peter to jump and look away. He didn't know where the demon wanted to be but it wasn't as if he could help where Belthazor had accidentally been summoned. If it were up to him then he wouldn't have summoned him in the first place. "Where's a whitelighter when you need one?" He appeared to be calling into the void, which was marginally amusing to Peter.

Peter continued to leaf through the book before there was a flash of light from the middle of the room, one that made him jump again. When he looked up. He saw that there was now a second person, a tall blond man, in the middle of the library. He watched the scene unfold. The two demons exchanged pleasantries with Belthazor throwing in that time was running around out, and with another flash, the two of them vanished.


End file.
